Eatsern on the flying dutchman
by marine-admiral-Aokiji-fan
Summary: how would the dutchman celebrate eastern. it all started with one idea from one man......


**Happy eastern every body. This story is for this day. It's just popped in my head. Please review and I am not writing any stories soon because I have a writers block. It's a one chapter story.**

Eastern on the Flying Dutchman.

Somewhere near Port Royal, the day before eastern.

Bootstrap sat on deck, thinking of morning. Tomorrow was eastern and he wants to celebrate it but how would the crew react about it. Suddenly Hadras stood behind him.

"What's wrong" said Hadras. Bootstrap looked at him and said: "Tomorrow is eastern." Hadras looked and said: "I know but what's with eastern?" Bill looks around and said: "I want to celebrate it but how would the rest react?" Hadras whispered: "Go to the captain and ask him." Bill looked at him like he was crazy but Hadras was right. He should ask Davy Jones to celebrate eastern. Bootstrap took a deep breath and walked to the captain's cabin.

At the cabin of Davy Jones.

Davy sat at his desk when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in.": said Davy. Bootstrap entered the room and said "Captain, I have a question." Davy looked surprised and said "Tell me." Bill shrugged and said" Tomorrow is eastern and I want to celebrate that." Davy was in shock. Nobody has asked him like that. "It reminds me of my home, sir." Davy stood up, walked to Bill and said "You have permission to celebrate it. Come and I will tell the crew." Davy walked out his cabin followed by Bootstrap.

On deck of the Flying Dutchman.

"Where is that lazy ass of a Bootstrap?" said Maccus. "Crew, may I have you're attention." said Davy. Everybody looked at Davy Jones. "Bootstrap has an idea to celebrate eastern. I want to know what you will think about it. If you are behind the idea than raise you're hand." Everybody raised there hand, even Maccus. "Well mister Turner, you're idea is a good idea so prepare for eastern." Every body ran to find eggs. "We are near to a port, let's getting eggs from there." said Clanker. Every body nodded and they dove into the water and swam to Port Royal. Only Davy Jones stayed on board.

At Port Royal.

Jack walked with Will and Elizabeth to the governor's house. Will was married with Lizz and Jack was staying with them for eastern. "It's nice that I can stay with you in the time of eastern." said Jack. Will and Elizabeth nodded when they heard screams. They ran to the screams and saw the crew of Davy Jones. "Look, it's you're son!" said Palifico. Bootstrap looked and saw Will and a girl next to him and Jack. "Hey Bootstrap!" screamed Jack. Will looked at the crew and saw his father. He ran to his father and hugged him. "Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Will. "We're here for eggs for eastern tomorrow." said Bill while hugging his son back. "Come on Bootstrap! We have to go!" said Penrod. Bootstrap nodded and he let go of his son.

Back on the Flying Dutchman.

Every body was working on the eggs. They paint the eggs and themselves. Maccus was now purple, Clanker was red, Palifico was yellow, Bootstrap was gold and the others were silver. Even Davy had a color. He was pit black. Kraken was helping too. Now the scary kraken was white with red spots. At least his tentacles were white with red. When it was getting dark, they were finally done and they could sleep.

The next morning.

Penrod was first too waking up. He yawned and then he remembered. It was eastern. Penrod got dressed and started to jump on Maccus, Clanker, Bootstrap, Hadras and even Davy Jones. He ended up for hiding the eggs and himself.

When the search for the eggs was finished, every body had chocolate eggs with rum, praline and mint. Poor Penrod ended hyper and run around the whole ship. Kraken had eggs with mint because it had a very bad breath.

When the day ended, every body was sick and they would never touch a chocolate egg again.

fin

**This is how the Dutchman would celebrate eastern. Hope you like it. Please review and I know. It is a short chapter.**


End file.
